1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch-type variable resistor structure, and more particularly to a touch-type resistor structure that utilizes a depression operation to electrically couple an electricity-conductive layer to a resistance layer through a central opening of a separator member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, current variable resistor related apparatus is mainly consisted of a circuit board having a resistance layer and a resistance-adjusting assembly having a conductive brush, such that a user can adjust the signal output pattern by varying the contact position between the conductive brush and the resistance layer, such that an option to vary the resistance by sliding the resistance-adjusting assembly can be provided to the user.
Refer now to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2; in which FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a conventional slip-type variable resistor, and FIG. 2 is an exploded view of FIG. 1. As shown, the conventional slip-type variable resistor PA100 includes a housing PA1 and a resistance-adjusting assembly PA2.
The housing PA1 includes a base plate PA11, two electric conductive circuits PA12, two resistance circuits PA13 and an upper cover PA14. Each of the electric conductive circuits PA12 and each of the resistance circuits PA13 are both extended along the same extension direction L on the base plate PA11. Also, the resistance circuits PA13 and the electric conductive circuits PA12 are arranged on the base plate PA11 in a predetermined interval manner. The upper cover PA14 as shown has a restraint slot PA141 and six fixation legs PA142. The restraint slot PA141 is also extended along the extension direction L. Each of the fixation legs PA142 is bent so as to buckle the base plate PA11. Upon such an arrangement, the upper cover PA14 can be fixedly engaged with the base plate PA11.
The resistance-adjusting assembly PA2 further includes a sliding structure PA21, a conductive contact plate PA22, a handle PA23, a spring plate PA24 and a spacer plate PA25. The sliding structure PA21 is movable in the extension direction L, and is located on the base plate PA11. The conductive contact plate PA22 is riveted to fix the sliding structure PA21, and is electrically communicative to the electric conductive circuits PA12 and the resistance circuits PA13. The handle PA23 is fixed above to the sliding structure PA21 by protruding outside through the restraint slot PA141, such that the user can operate the handle PA23 to control back-and-forth movement of the resistance-adjusting assembly PA2 along the extension direction L.
The spring plate PA24 is to sleeve the handle PA23 by contacting the sliding structure PA21, and the spacer plate PA25 is further to sleeve the handle PA23 by locating at a position between the spring plate PA24 and the upper cover PA14, so as to reduce the friction forcing while in moving the resistance-adjusting assembly PA2.
As described above, the resistance-adjusting assembly PA2 is located between the housing PA1 and the upper cover PA14, so as to be restrained by the upper cover PA14 by limiting the handle PA23 able to be moved only in the restraint slot PA141 along the extension direction L. However, in such a restraint displacement of the handle PA23, since the exact contact point of the conductive contact plate PA22 at the electric conductive circuit PA12 or the resistance circuit PA13 would vary slightly time by time, the induced resistance value would be also affected according to the contact point at the resistance circuit PA13. Definitely, the resulted output signal for the contacting would be different.
Nevertheless the conventional variable resistor may allow the user to make some slight structural changes to calibrate the output signals, yet, since the conventional variable resistor mainly includes the resistance-adjusting assembly consisted of the handle, the sliding structure, and other mechanical parts, the resulted variable resistor would inevitably occupy substantial space for the resistance-adjusting assembly to be manipulated. In addition, the resulted operational sensitivity would also be limited.
Further, since a conventional variable resistor can only furnish an output signal, so while multiple output signals are necessary, it is required to prepare at the same time a plurality of variable resistors accounting to these output signals.